


Cree en ti

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Per... no lo sé. ¿No te parece que esto color me haga ver gordo? Y me parece que me quede chico en la cintura, yo... no, no credo que me convenza.”





	Cree en ti

**Cree en ti**

Daiki estaba quedado sobre ese diván desde más de una hora.

Cuando esa tarde Yuya le había enviado un e-mail, pidiéndole si quería ir de compras con él porque quería comprar algunas camisetas estivas, había aceptado con mucho gusto.

Porque le gustaba ir de compras. Porque lo divertía estar con Yuya, le gustaba pasar su tiempo con él.

Había sido obligado a etiquetarlo como un horrible error.

Sabía que el mayor no se distinguía por confianza en sí mismo, _lo sabía_. Lo que realmente no había imaginado era cuando su falta de confianza pusiera transformarse en una tragedia griega, cuando se trataba solamente de comprar algunas camisetas nuevas.

Takaki salió del probador llevando un polo azul, sus manos alrededor de su cintura y un aire dudoso en la cara.

“Esto color te cae realmente bien, Yuuyan. De verdad, tendrías que tomar esta.” le dijo, con tono tan convincente como la hora pasada en la tienda le consentía. 

El otro se mordió un labio, dejando su mirada vagar entre el menor y el espejo.

“Per... no lo sé. ¿No te parece que esto color me haga ver gordo? Y me parece que me quede chico en la cintura, yo... no, no credo que me convenza.”

Arioka se estaba acercando a su límite.

Era julio, y aún estaba el aire acondicionado, hacía malditamente calor en los probadores.

Y esa era al menos la quindécima camiseta que Yuya desechaba, siempre con la misma excusa.

Estaba harto.

Se puso en pie con aire determinado, acercándose a Yuya y forzándolo a mirarse en el espejo.

“Yuuyan... una vez por todas, no eres gordo. Lleva un poco de carne, de acuerdo, pero desde aquí a decir que eres gordo me parece una exageración. Esta camiseta te cae muy bien, como te caían bien todas las otras. Y yo no tengo intención de quedarme aquí para oírte desvariar sobre tus problemas de peso, pues ahora vaya en el probador, vístete y vaya a la caja para comprar esta maldita camiseta.”

Takaki lo miró fijo por un momento, pues asintió lentamente, en manera automática.

Daiki asintió también, satisfecho, y no dijo nada más hasta que finalmente no fueran salido de la tienda, Yuya llevando una bolsa con dentro la camiseta azul, su expresión más relajada que antes.

“¿Ha sido difícil?” le preguntó el menor, arqueando un ceño.

Takaki rio bajo, como hacía siempre cuando se sentía incómodo, y cabeceó un par de veces.

“Discúlpame, Dai-chan. Lo sé, soy insoportable cuando voy de compras. Es por esto que Yuri ha quitado de venir conmigo, dice que está cansado de luchar contras mis ideas malsanas, como las llama él.” explicó, enrojándose.

Arioka evitó de decir que comprendía el menor.

“¿Quieres buscar aún pantalones para llevarlos juntos? Porque ayer he probado un par de jeans ligeros que llevaba el verano pasado, y me parece me caigan un poco chicos sobre las piernas.”

Arioka se paró en medio de la calle, mirándolo fijo.

Pues suspiró y volvió a caminar, ignorándolo.

Era inútil tratar de convencerlo, y ya no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo tratando.

Takaki Yuya y la confianza en sí mismo, claramente eran dos mundos incompatibles. 


End file.
